<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letter from Lon'qu by jesswritesimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855945">Love Letter from Lon'qu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines'>jesswritesimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Reader-Insert, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You receive a love letter from Lon'qu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lon'qu (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Lon'qu (Fire Emblem)/You, Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letter from Lon'qu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N,</p>
<p>I felt it important to write this. I wanted you to know that you, out of everyone in the world, are the important to me. I love you above all others, and I hope I show that enough with my actions. I thought that perhaps I might try to be more affectionate with you in public. Then, I thought that perhaps a permanent reminder of my love would be better. If you carry this letter around, then you’ll always know that, even if I don’t say it often, I do love you. I…adore you, and I know not what I would do without you.</p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>Lon’qu</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>